Episode 11: To the Ship! To the Ship!
Plot Lionel and Leona read the "Mississippi Skip and his Pirate Ship" book in the library, then Lionel dresses up as a pirate and plays a game of "Pirates", but Walter also wants to play, so Lionel lets him. But when Clay and Leona want to play, Lionel says "no." When Cleo sees how sad Leona and Clay feel, Leona explains the situation to her, and Cleo says "Is that so?" She then stops Lionel when he walks by her; when he says "And the seas be rough", she replies with "Rougher than you think, Skip." Lionel then says "Uh-oh" and lifts up his eye-patch (off-screen) as Cleo asks him if he told Leona and Clay they couldn't play with him. When Lionel says he did and that it's because Leona and Clay are girls and that there are no female pirates, Cleo tells him that he pretends to be a dinosaur or a robot, but he is neither of those. When Lionel agrees, Cleo then says that he can pretend to be anything he wants to be. Lionel agrees; when Cleo adds "And so can Leona and Clay", Lionel is surprised, but agrees with her on that as well. When he suggests that Leona and Clay be boy pirates, Theo suggests that he read about Anne Bonney; Cleo adds that Anne Bonney was a real pirate who lived a long time ago. Leona and Lionel are surprised at this. When Leona says she wants to be Anne Bonney when they play Pirates, Anne Bonney says that she can't "because I be Anne Bonney. And if anybody be playin' Pirates..." (lifts herself out of her page in her book) "I be playin' too... unless you want make-believe pirates in your game!" When Lionel says that anybody is allowed to play Pirates, Anne then takes over the idea. Segments Fred Says: rip Martha Reader and The Vowelles: lip Gawain's Word: slip Dr. Beatrice Berry: ship Sky Words: ship, lip, rip, trip Tiger Words: trip (EKA: Episode 03: Little Big Mouse) Letter Bugs: trip, rip, ship (different color background) The Un-People: unzipped/rezipped (EKA: Episode 03: Little Big Mouse) Short Song: Sig, pig, jig (EKA: Episode 08: The Boy Who Cried Wolf) The Vowelles and Johnny Consonanti: it (EKA: Episode 08: The Boy Who Cried Wolf) Colored Boxes: it, hit, hip, ship, sh Cleo sings "Shush" Tongue Twister: seven selfish shellfish What's Cooking With Theo and Cleo: Squished Fish on a Dish Sam Spud: jam/jim Quotes Anne Bonney: (singing) Well, first ye need a ship / And then ye need a crew / And only a leaky, creaky ship and a nasty crew will do.. ---- Theo: Well now, hold on there a minute, captain. (snickers) You may just want to read about Anne Bonney. Cleo: She was a real pirate who lived a long time ago. Leona: She? Lionel: She? Theo: She! (laughs a little) Lionel: Well, blow me down. Notes *Though the Mississippi Skip story and the book The Life of Anne Bonney were created for this episode of the program, Anne Bonny was, in fact, a real life female pirate. *This is the first time when the What's Cooking and Sam Spud segments go together. *Lionel will also read The Adventures of Mississippi Skip in a Season 6 episode. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Short "I" Episodes Category:Between the Lions Episodes Category:Episodes with Tiger Words Category:Vhs Category:Gawain's Word